houstonrocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
Othella Harrington
Othella Harrington (born January 31, 1974 in Jackson, Mississippi) is an American professional Basketball player. After he finished his high school career at Murrah High School, he played in college at Georgetown University where he teamed with NBA superstar Allen Iverson. Harrington was drafted 30th overall (1st pick of the second round) in the 1996 NBA Draft by the Houston Rockets. High School Playing at basketball powerhouse Murrah, Harrington was ranked number one or two (depending on the publication), along with Jason Kidd, as the best player in the nation. In his senior year, he averaged 28.9 points, 24.9 rebounds, and 5.8 blocked shots a game. After winning Mr. Basketball in the state of Mississippi for the second consecutive year and being named 1st Team All-American by both Parade and USA Today, Harrington was selected MVP of the 1992 McDonald's All American game as he set a game record with 21 rebounds to go along with 19 points. College Harrington accepted a scholarship to Georgetown University following fellow "big men" Patrick Ewing, Dikembe Mutumbo, and Alonzo Mourning to play for coach John Thompson. He was named Big East Freshman of the Year and was a 2nd Team All-American selection heading into his sophomore year. Harrington would leave Georgetown ranked fifth in all-time scoring, with a career Field Goal percentage of 56%, fifth in blocks, fourth in rebounding overall and actually finished as the school's all time leader in offensive rebounds. NBA After three seasons in Houston, Harrington was traded on August 27, 1999 by the Houston Rockets along with Antoine Carr, Brent Price, Michael Dickerson and a future first-round draft choice to the Vancouver Grizzlies as part of a three-way deal in which the Rockets received the draft rights to Steve Francis, Tony Massenburg from the Grizzlies, and Don MacLean (basketball) and future first-round draft choice from the Orlando Magic, and the Magic received Michael Smith (basketball, born 1972), Rodrick Rhodes, Lee Mayberry and Makhtar Ndiaye from the Grizzlies. During his first year in Vancouver, Othella averaged career highs in points (13.1), rebounds (6.9), Assist (basketball) (1.2), Block (basketball) (.71), and minutes (32.6) per game while starting all 82 games of the 1999. He was later traded again on January 30, 2001 to the New York Knicks for Erick Strickland and two draft picks. In 2004 he was involved in a trade that sent him, Dikembe Mutombo, Frank Williams (basketball), and Cezary Trybanski to the Chicago Bulls in exchange for Jamal Crawford and Jerome Williams. Harrington signed with the Charlotte Bobcats on July 19, 2006. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 1996–97 | align="left" | Houston Rockets | 57 || 1 || 15.1 || .549 || .000 || .605 || 3.5 || .3 || .2 || .4 || 4.8 |- | align="left" | 1997–98 | align="left" | Houston | 58 || 3 || 15.6 || .485 || .000 || .754 || 3.6 || .4 || .2 || .5 || 6.0 |- | align="left" | 1998–99 | align="left" | Houston | 41 || 10 || 22.0 || .513 || .000 || .721 || 6.0 || .4 || .2 || .6 || 9.8 |- | align="left" | 1999 | align="left" | Vancouver Grizzlies | 82 || 82 || 32.6 || .506 || .000 || .792 || 6.9 || 1.2 || .4 || .7 || 13.1 |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | Vancouver | 44 || 40 || 28.8 || .466 || .000 || .779 || 6.6 || .8 || .4 || .6 || 10.9 |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | New York Knicks | 30 || 5 || 18.3 || .554 || .000 || .729 || 3.3 || .7 || .5 || .6 || 6.2 |- | align="left" | 2001 | align="left" | New York | 77 || 4 || 20.3 || .527 || .000 || .709 || 4.5 || .5 || .4 || .5 || 7.7 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | New York | 74 || 64 || 25.0 || .508 || .000 || .820 || 6.4 || .8 || .2 || .3 || 7.7 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | New York | 56 || 3 || 15.6 || .495 || .000 || .744 || 3.2 || .5 || .2 || .2 || 4.6 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Chicago Bulls | 70 || 28 || 18.2 || .512 || .000 || .718 || 4.2 || .8 || .3 || .3 || 8.0 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Chicago | 72 || 23 || 11.4 || .495 || .000 || .626 || 2.1 || .5 || .1 || .2 || 4.8 |- | align="left" | 2006–07 | align="left" | Charlotte Bobcats | 26 || 0 || 8.5 || .446 || .000 || .773 || 1.5 || .2 || .0 || .0 || 2.6 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Charlotte | 22 || 0 || 7.5 || .429 || .000 || .625 || 1.9 || .2 || .1 || .2 || 2.1 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 709 || 263 || 19.6 || .505 || .000 || .738 || 4.4 || .6 || .3 || .4 || 7.4 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 1996–97 | align="left" | Houston Rockets | 7''' || 0 || 2.1 || .500 || .000 || .700 || .6 || .0 || .0 || .0 || 1.3 |- | align="left" | 1997–98 | align="left" | Houston | 3 || 0 || 7.7 || .500 || .000 || '''.800 || 2.3 || .0 || .0 || .3 || 5.3 |- | align="left" | 1999 | align="left" | Houston | 4 || 0 || 10.5 || .643 || .000 || .667 || 3.5 || .3 || .0 || .2 || 5.5 |- | align="left" | 2001 | align="left" | New York Knicks | 5 || 1 || 15.4 || .500 || .000 || .800 || 3.0 || .4 || .8 || .4 || 3.6 |- | align="left" | 2001 | align="left" | New York | 5 || 1 || 15.4 || .500 || .000 || .800 || 3.0 || .4 || .8 || .4 || 3.6 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Chicago Bulls | 6 || 6''' || '''17.2 || .500 || .000 || .545 || 2.5 || .5 || .2 || .0 || 8.0 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Chicago | 3 || 0 || 5.0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .7 || .0 || .3 || .0 || .0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 28 || 7 || 9.8 || .506 || .000 || .676 || 2.0 || .2 || .2 || .1 || 4.0 References External links *NBA.com Profile - Othella Harrington * ClutchFans.net Othella Harrington Profile - Houston Rocket Fan Site